What the Hell
by eriluvchoco
Summary: My life is madness. I, Rose Weasley cannot take it anymore. My mum's crazy ideas, competing with the git face of Scorpius Malfoy, being the perfect daughter, getting perfect grades, all of it. So I say "What the hell," thinking its the solution, wrong.
1. Hello, Bob

**Hi! I didn't lie when I said I was going to start writing a new story, I felt like it, this one is a bit more, eh, lively.**

**Enjoy!**

_Confidence Rose, confidence, that's what got you here, that's what's going to get you through, yes, I am Rose Weasley, brightest witch of my age, I can do this better than anyone else even that git Scorpius Malfoy, that's right I'm better than everyone, okay, this is getting a bit out of hand. Alright enough with the mental pep talk, checklist time:_

_Clothes? _Perfect, absolutely perfect, pencil black skirt with white shirt tucked in, all buttons buttoned up, shoes, lovely, _sweater, _I need a sweater, there you go much better.

_Make-up? _Alright, I was never too good at it doing it myself, maybe I should've called Dom, _right, _she's in France, oh well, that'll do.

_Hair? _Bloody mess as always, thanks, mum.

**20 minutes later**

Much better, it's all smooth and silky, _I wonder how long it'll stay like this. Hopefully forever, eh, not happening. _I tied into a ponytail like I did every day of my life, and with that I was set.

Well not exactly, now came the most important part of the checklist:

_Confidence? _160% like always.

I smiled to my reflection sliding my hand through the creases of the shirt I was wearing, _now I'm just perfect._

So what if I have made a mind-checklist thingy, we all do it at one point in out lives, and I, Rose Weasley, have decided that this is the vital moment of my life to do it. Because guess what, I'm going to my first job interview today, _okay, _it's not an _exact _job, it's an internship at the Ministry of Magic, but it counts nonetheless, have I mentioned I'm only sixteen?

So, shouldn't I be at school, _you're mad if you think I would quit school, absolutely spiffing, _because it's summer and it's a summer job, er, internship.

_EW! Who would want to spend their summer in a scrawny office you ask yourself, _me, that's who.

I'm Rose Weasley, sixteen year old 'genius' as most teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry put it, daughter of the own wizard genius of her age Hermione Granger, and my, er, humorous father Ron Weasley. I'm sure I don't have to enlighten you about their life story, all of the wizard world knows it already and so should you, _wait you're a Muggle? _Bugger off, not in the _Voldemort-I-hate-Muggles-must-kill-them_ way, in the _you-shouldn't-know-about-magic _way. So yeah, bye, Muggle.

Anyway, I have a little freak of a brother called Hugo, who you really don't want to meet, and..._do I really have to list every person in my family, it's a bit much, plus you'll see them throughout the story, _sorry I'm a bit hot-headed like my hair, get it? My hair is red, _no? _Damn, maybe I should've told you my hair was red first _before _saying that joke, bollocks, _ooooh spaz Rose Weasley just swore, _well guess what newbie I swear a lot, _just in my head though, _and I'm quite sarcastic too, get used to it, Bob, yes I've just named you Bob, conscience, so you're mad now? Well, I'm Rose Weasley, yeah, thought that would shut you up.

"Rosie," I heard my mom yell from downstairs, "you're going to be late to your internship if you don't get down now," my hands shook a bit, and my eyes turned darker thank the usual blue, this always happened when I was nervous, which didn't happen much. I didn't get nervous for tests or quizzes, but I did remember a few _very scarce _situations where this happened as well.

The first day I went to Hogwarts was probably the worst of all, I was a bit freaked out of what my father had said to me, like, 'you have to be in Gryffindor, blah blah,' but luckily I was sorted into Gryffindor. And that's it, okay, I was pretty nervous about the O.W.L's I spent all of my year studying for them, but they went brilliantly to my relief, I couldn't say the same for other members of my family though...

I skipped down the steps giving my dad a great big hug, _okay I'm a daddy's girl, _"Honey Muffins," he started, _don't ask how he got that nickname for me, it's a long and painful story, _okay fine if you insist:

So when I was about four months old I was walking, baby walking, on the kitchen floor, and I apparently, _story was retold by my parents since humans can't remember things until they are three, _smelt something delicious, and they were Muffins, freshly baked, my mum had just left them on the counter since she had gone outside to help dad with _something, _not sure what, maybe they were snogging, _ugh ew bad mental picture, _anyway, I smelt delicious muffins and I being the determined little thing _had _to get them some way, so I crawled to the corner of the kitchen where there was a...dun, dun, dun, broom! Not a Quidditch one you twats, an actual Muggle broom, mom insists in using 'the Muggle way' for multiple things, unless she's tired then she just uses her wand, she always regrets it later though, back to the story. I got the broom somehow grabbing it, and crawling back to where the counter where the muffins where and I smartly pushed them off the counter and they all fell on the floor with a _crash_ which equalled a very happy baby, a.k.a me. Later my parents found me there, I had eaten about three, muttering 'Muffin' repeatedly while devouring them, so that's how I got the nickname.

Wow, boring story.

"Daddy," I said hugging him more tightly,

"I'm _so _proud of you, we all are,"

"Count me out," I heard Hugo's voice call, "who's stupid enough to waste their summer _working, _weird-_o_," he exclaimed going upstairs,

"Ignore him," mum said putting her hand on my shoulder looking down at me with her golden brown eyes, I smiled weakly at the pair of them, they were so great I loved my parents.

"Let's go," Hermione said wrapping her arms around me as we apparated to the Ministry.

"It's so huge," _that's what she said, _woah Fred has taken too much influence in me, plus since when do I 'that's what she said' what _I _say myself, since when do I _do _that's what she said jokes?

"It is, magnificent really," my mum responded, _that's what she said, _woops, "let's go find your new boss," we entered an elevator which went to the tenth floor which read '_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement,' _in a fancy cursive font,

"Er mom," I started,

"Yes?"

"Isn't this where _you _work," I asked my eyes opened a bit wider, _no, no, no, please no, _

"Yes," she said smiling in a sinister way, _oh, bloody hell,_

"Mum, what is the name of my summer boss," I asked slowly, _no, no, no, please no,_

"Hermione Jean Granger," she answered firmly, opening the door to the elevator as it stopped, I gulped.

So sure I loved my mum, but only when she was mum, outside of our own little cute family she was a crazed maniac overworked citizen and that's not even part of it. I never helped her with anything that had to do with her job because she went a bit mad and started running around the house saying uncomprehegsive things, so hopefully you see why I'm a bit freaked at the moment,

"Mum?" I asked quietly as we walked towards _her _office, _cringe._

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" she responded, _please don't tell me she is going to call me that from now on, _I'm her daughter for goodness sakes,

"You're mad," I whispered silently to myself,

"What was that, Miss Weasley?" she asked sharply, just like her steps, _clack, clack, clack, _on the wooden floor, she was scary. Her face was in a scowl her arms crossed in front of her body her hair in a neat bow, _once again, cringe._

"Er, I'm so excited!" I said a bit louder, she turned and smiled, and for a second I had a bit of hope that she wasn't as mad as I thought, wrong.

When I turned to look at her desk there was somebody standing next to it, it was obviously a boy since he was wearing a suit, he was turned around leaning on my mothers desk, _that was his first mistake, _he was also whistling a song from that really old band 'The Weird Sisters' or something, repulsive, _that was his second mistake, _

"Ahem," my mother said coughing loudly, "Mr. Malfoy," _wha-? Mr. Malfoy? _The person standing there straightened up turning around looking at my mother,

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," he said quickly his face showing he was clearly scared, _you've sort of got to when it's Hermione Weasley. _

"Miss Weasley," she said turning to look at me as my eyes were opened up wide at the person standing right there, _what the hell is he doing here? _"meet your new work partner," she announced happily like it was some kind of ceremony.

_Wait, did she just say work partner? _Yes, brain, work partner a person that works with y- wait, what?

You've got to be bloody kidding me, she doesn't expect me, _Rose Weasley, _to work with this, _this, _idiotic git, _this, _scum, outrageous, _outrageous _I tell you. Of all the work partners she could've chosen out of my pathetic little world she could've chosen someone else, someone who isn't, _cringe, _Scorpius Malfoy.

Madness, fucking madness.

**What'd you think?**

**Review?**


	2. Socks

**Glad some of you liked it, thanks for the reviews! :) They really make my day better, enjoy!**

"But Dad! She's mad, crazy, loco!" I screamed while running around the room in circles, my dad sitting in the couch right in the middle of where I went around,

"Mphghg," was all he let out, while I ranted, so my dad wasn't the best listener in the world, he just sat there, eating eighty percent of the time nodding without really listening.

"DAD! ARE YOU LISTENING MUM IS MAKING MY 'WORK PARTNER' SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I smiled while I shouted, because I knew this would trigger him, he _hated _Malfoys guts, well at least his fathers but that didn't mean that he didn't want his son any close to me,

"What!" he said getting up the red of his hair getting to his eyes,

"Told you she was insane, dad," but he didn't answer, I was waiting for my heroic father to come up with some amazing idea to get me out of this whole mess, but no, instead he sat back down again and shrugged, _shrugged, _my face burned up red,

"I'm sorry Rosie Muffin, but I can't do much about, it's not like I _enjoy _the idea of you and Malfoy working together, but your mum has always had the power over me so there isn't much I can do about it, unfortunately," he said continuing to eat his cookie, I let out an annoying high-pitched squeak and was about to speak again but my father continued, "she must be doing it for a reason, for you two to get along probably, I don't know, have a cookie" he said handing me one, I slapped it off his hand he gave me a frown,

"Yeah dad, you don't seem to know much," I snapped, "I thought of all the people I hoped _you _would be against the idea, you _know _how much I hate him dad, but no you bow down to mums feet like everyone else, fuck you," okay so I said the fuck you part in my head but all the rest was said, I was angry alright, you can't blame me, today had gone disastrous and just thinking about going back to the Ministry to work with _him _made me burn up.

_**

* * *

Today Morning**_

"_Miss Weasley," she said turning to look at me as my eyes were opened up wide at the person standing right there, what the hell is he doing here? "meet your new work partner," she announced happily like it was some kind of ceremony._

"_WHAT!" we both shouted at the same time which just about summed up all the things that we had in common, not much you can tell,_

"_HIM!" I exclaimed while at the same time he shouted, "HER?"_

"_Yes," my mother said sneakily putting a pile of papers on this small desk, one small desk, "you two will work here," she said pointing to the miniscule desk, _how where we both supposed to fit in there_? "I've got to go do some things, I'll be back in an hour, please fill in all these forms she said walking out of the office leaving us both their standing avoiding each others gaze, I sat down on the only chair at the desk and saw Malfoy open his mouth to say something but I spoke up instead,_

"Don't _talk to me, Malfoy," I grumbled angrily snatching the first paper of the huge pile of files._

_We continued quietly for about seven minutes when Malfoy spoke up,_

"_So..." he said awkwardly my eyebrows furrowed,_

"_Are you actually trying to make conversation with me Malfoy? I don't and won't talk to you for the rest of the summer, or ever for that matter, so kindly bugger off," his eye brows raised,_

"_Calm down, Weasley, I just thought that if we had to spend all of summer together we could at least _try _to be civil," hmph, that was kind of smart of him, I blushed a bit out of embarrassment, I hated when someone won and it wasn't me, I looked the other way, "or not..." he drowned on ruffling his blond hair, I sneaked a look at him, it would sure be easier to hate him if he wasn't so bloody attractive, _what? Don't look at me like that, _anyway. _

_We kept working, and suddenly it felt like a competition on who could fill more forms, I know dumb right, well who cares if I got to win I did it, so my hands worked fast across the parchment, one by one, he kept glancing at me as he started to speed up his writing his eyes slanting towards me his eyebrows furrowing, I knew I was winning because I had started earlier and was a bit faster at writing I smiled to myself and suddenly he stopped putting everything down,_

"_What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?" he asked, I suddenly stopped, looking at him with a confused look,_

"_Nothing," I replied sheepishly, woo great comeback, way to go, Rose, but really nothing was wrong with me, right? I was just a bit competitive, liked to win a lot, I never liked to lose, wanted everything to be perfect, got perfect grades, au contraire I'm perfect right? That's what I want to be anyway, flawless, perfect in every way, isn't it impossible though? No, not for me. I can do anything,_

"_Rose," Malfoy said, I shook by hearing him say my name, it was soft too, it was so weird, weirdly unfamiliar in a good way, "are you alright?" he said looking at me worriedly. What was this? Since when did we actually ask each other if we were 'alright' never, that's when, I didn't like how he was being friendly with me, not at all. So like with everything I don't like I decided to stop it, immediately,_

"_Malfoy, why do you care anyway? Can we just keep hating each other like always, it's much easier that way, and we know we would never get along anyway," I said calmly, perfect that should do,_

"_Fine," he spat, "sorry for trying to be nice," he said. _

_For the rest of the day we kept glaring at each other and he muttered little bad words, that I really shall not enlighten you with, but I smiled, everything back to normal. I know I seem a bit weird liking that he hates me, but I got used to it, its normal to me and anything that isn't normal gets me off my perfect little world, and when things aren't the way I want them to be, well, I don't know what happens when that happens, because it has never happened before, and never will._

_When mum came back, she informed me that she would take me home and then would come back and keep working, I was so relieved to get out of there that I pretty much leaped off my seat when she said it, not even muttering a goodbye to Malfoy, _pff_, I didn't even glance back I just snatched my mums arm so she could apparate me back home, anywhere, but here._

_**

* * *

Now**_

I woke up the next day stretching making loud groaning sounds, I was wearing a bra and short shorts, that's what I sleep with, _problem? _I usually put on an oversized before going downstairs but today out of all the days to choose of the year I decided to go downstairs without it, it was seven thirty anyway and my family never woke up so early, at least dad and Hugo.

I quietly took each step of the stairs making my way to the kitchen when,

"SURPRISE!" A choir of voices sang, _fuck, _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" my whole family screamed, and this time it was my _whole _family, so not only mum, dad, and Hugo, but grandmas Molly, and Jane, grandpas Arthur, and John, uncles Harry, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie aunts Ginny, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur, and my cousins James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, and Ted who though isn't my cousin feels like one and Victoire and him will get engaged soon enough anyway. Yeah _small family I've got_ not to mention that James' best friend was there some bloke named Adan Jackson, and Albus' best friend was there too, and guess who it is, none other than Scorpius Malfoy ladies and gentlemen, and I'm only wearing these short shorts and a bra, _woopee._

There was a very awkward silence that followed as Adan and Scorpius scanned my body with their eyes, _uncomfortable, I am uncomfortable, I need to leave, now._

"Er," I started and then made a run for it back to my room, _damn they can see half my arse with these stupid shorts._

_Well this sums it up, best birthday ever!_

_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday Rose Weasley, happy birthday to me..._

* * *

When I had finally put some clothes on Dom came upstairs giving me a reassuring hug,

"Hey, it was no big deal, it was our family... and Adan and Scorpius," she suddenly burst out laughing, _thanks Dom, I love you too, _"did you _see _how they were looking at you? They were drooling, it was bloody hilarious," I stayed quiet her face suddenly turned grave, "oh, sorry, it's no biggie Rose, come downstairs now," and before I could respond she pulled me downstairs where my family waited, no one mentioned the _er, _situation. I was plastered with hugs and kisses from my family not to mention a pile a presents, _when you have a big family you get a lot of presents, _they're not all that great but as long as I get at least one new book I'm content.

I got this weird 'iPod' thing from my grandparents from Dad's side, said to use a 'cable' to put it in my Muggle computer, yeah grandpa Arthur obliged the whole family to get one so we could communicate, I got pretty good at it actually I can 'surf' the internet, 'research' and of course 'send e-mails' and 'chat' but the rest of my family, yeah they are pretty useless at using the weird contraption.

Jane and John gave me an 'iTunes gift card' which apparently went along with this 'iPod' thing, interesting. Harry and Ginny gave me the new Quidditch broom 'Lightning 2000' which made me squeal with happiness, George and Angelina rewarded me with a bunch of joke toys, Percy and Audrey a bunch of books, I like books, just so you know. Bill and Fleur this weird box thing to put jewelry, _I don't wear jewelry_, that when you open plays french music, okay. James and Al got me a Quidditch broom cleaning kit, Lily another 'iTunes gift card' she was a bit obsessed with Muggle things just like grandpa,_ so now I have 150 euros summed up of 'iTunes money'_. Fred more joke toys, Roxanne make-up, _I don't use make-up, _Molly a book _for fifth years, _I'm going to sixth year, Lucy another book for fifth years, alright then. Victoire more make-up, Dom this really cool bag thing that you can put all your pencils, notebooks, and textbooks in, in an organized matter, it also tells you the time each time you open it and what class you have next since you can incorporate it into its system, _awesome! _Dom knows me so well. Louis, gave me some joke toys, Adam gave me a card that said 'Happy Birthday' and sang this Muggle song, yeah he's Muggle-born, it was nice nonetheless, Scorpius sat in the back of the room chatting with Al, he had no present for me of course, not like I wanted one, _not from him._

Then, finally, my parents gave me a new bookshelf that already had five books in it, all very interesting ones, and Hugo, _my dearest brother, _gave me, tun, tun, tun, socks.

"To go with your short shorts and bra," he said while handing them to me, the whole family heard, they all burst out laughing, except for mum who slapped his head, but then chuckled a bit too.

I love how my family is always there for me.

**Aw, poor Rose.**

**How was that?**

**Review?**


	3. What the Hell

"She wears her pink panties to sleep,

her family sees her and she squeaks,

who is this idiotic loon we see,

well none other that Rose Weasley," Malfoy sang next to me as we worked, _yes, _he had just made up a song for the whole short shorts and bra situation, and _yes, _he was singing it right next to me, at work, _how very unprofessional of him._

"Malfoy," I warned, with my oh-so-scary voice I used, which so happened to _not _work_._

"She wears her pink panties to sleep,

her family sees her and she squeaks,

who is this idiotic loon we see,

well none other that Rose Weasley," he sang all over again, might I add that his voice _sucks, _yeah like him, _get it? Cause he sucks? No? _Well Bob, that is because _you _are stupid and you suck, hah, unlike me, I'm awesome.

I turned to look at my mum, who sat in her desk doing her work without even noticing Malfoy's new favorite song of the week, or maybe she did because she was smiling awfully too much and her lips were pursed meaning she was either angry, which by her smile I concluded wasn't the case, or she was trying to hide a laugh, bingo, _thanks mum. _

My cheeks burned in embarrassment and I looked away from both of them, _I hated that stupid Malfoy git always trying to annoy me. _Suddenly my mum spoke up, _finally, she decides to defend me from this complete loon sitting next to me,_

"I see you are wearing the socks Hugo gave you," _or not, wait_, _mum_! _What is wrong with her_? Malfoy and her burst out laughing, _she is supposed to be all cool and protective not point out that I am wearing the stupid, _yet comfortable, _socks that Hugo gave me, _because they are actually quite nice alright? So some might say that I brought this on myself but, one they are nice a silky feeling socks that are really comfortable, and two I thought my mum would defend me because, _hello, _that's what mums are supposed to do, but I guess my mums of that list.

They kept on laughing and even exchanged a high-five, _what is this fuckery? Since when do my mum and this freak exchange high-fives? What is the world coming to, _so I snapped much like I do whenever I'm mad, which I was.

"I QUIT!" I screamed into the air standing up, starting to leave the office, they both stopped laughing, _thought so._

"Rose," my mum said calmly, _so now you decide to act like your usual self, _"it was only a joke, honey,"

"Yeah Rose, it was only a joke," Malfoy said smiling widely, he was clearly enjoying all this, _douche._

"I still quit," I continued starting to make my way outside, when my mum stood up,

"Rose, if you leave this won't be in your curriculum," _I can't believe she is saying this right now, _do I really fucking care if this stupid job isn't on my curriculum, not likely,

"You know what mum, I don't want this _stupid _job on my _stupid _curriculum, so bye" I said giving a gentle wave making my way outside of the Ministry, funny, my old me would've probably slapped me in the face told me to go back right in that moment and say sorry and continue my job as if nothing had happened, but it was _my _vacation after all and to be stuck in that intoxicating office with my crazy mum and the idiotic git of Malfoy, I'd rather be outside, so fuck it!

Just as I was making my amazing little mental speech I felt a strong grasp on my arm and my automatic instinct was that it was a raper so I turned and punched the mysterious person in the stomach and started running off when I suddenly realized,

"James!" I said turning around again my eyes wife both my hands on my mouth out of surprising, _I'm such a bloody idiot,_

"Bloody fucking shit bollocks from hell!" James exclaimed dramatically falling on the floor, _he was a bit known for his amazing swearing skills, they surprised me each time, _

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly putting my hand on where I had hit him, he groaned loudly his eyes closed, I didn't buy his act, "James Sirius Potter get the hell up or you'll earn another punch, in a worst place," hell yes, I am totally dominating this scary talk shit.

"Woah," he said opening his eyes, hah, "since when is my little cousin so bad ass?" he asked, I gave a laugh,

"Since now," I decided, those two words that would change my whole life forever, every new choice I would make, the path I would take, the things I would do, my life, it was about to change forever, but not yet, so calm yourself, Bob.

"I like this new Rose," he said getting up as if nothing had happened, _of course, _

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked getting suspicious, I mean sure I loved my cousin and saving his ass in Hogwarts about every day, but we didn't see each other much unless their family visited ours or we went to theirs,

"Can't one cousin visit another?" he asked innocently putting his arm around my shoulder, I slanted my eyes, "geez alright, your mum called, I'm actually getting the hang of this 'cell phone' thing, and she told me to take you out, and 'relax-ate yourself' as she puts it," of course mum was up to this,

"Well, I am grateful and all," I said taking his arm of my shoulder slowly, "but I don't need your help to calm myself down, in fact I already am, happy as a smiley face," I said grinning and putting two thumbs up, _okay happy as a smiley face, _really? _Worst metaphor ever._

"Happy as a smiley face Rose, really?" woah, cousin telepathy much? "Anyway where do you think I'll take you an ice-cream parlor or something, I'm almost eighteen you're seventeen we're going to a club, well first I need to take you shopping to get some semi-slutty clothes and _then _we are going to the club," he said smiling once again inserting his arm around me, _did he just say a club, what?_

"Are you insane?"

"That's what they say," he said starting to walk, and I did notice that the sky was dark, I thought it was day still, _time passed fast in that den where my mum worked, _"so what do you say Rosie?" he asked,

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" I responded in a question, "wait, what about our parents?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Mum and Dad are out for the night a 'romantic getaway' they're back tomorrow night, and I asked your mum if you could stay with us tonight so you could relax-ate," okay so maybe my cousin isn't as stupid as I make him out to be. I didn't really think about my response,

"What the hell," I said shrugging letting him lead the way.

* * *

"I look," I said looking at myself in the mirror, "I look like a slut," I responded glancing at my reflection, _I did though, _I had on a black skinny short skirt that clung to my sides with a shimmery short strapless top that only covered my boobs, so my stomach was half showing,

"You look hot," James concluded scanning me through, "for nerdy Rose Weasley you look very hot," he nodded, _this is weird. _"One thing though," he said leaning into the compartment where I was changing he slid of the rubber band I was wearing that tied my hair letting my hair loose, "_now _you look even hotter, you are officially a slut!" he exclaimed happily, I coughed,

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow,

"You are officially slut-looking," he corrected himself, I looked at the mirror not really believing what I was seeing, I did look kind of pretty, I mean I had never worn things like this before and wasn't planning on it, but I just wanted to take a breath of fresh air and have fun for one night, and my hair looked nice down, I should wear it like this more often,

"You should wear your hair down more often, all the guys in Hogwarts would chase after you, not that they already don't but you look less scary and less i-hate-boys with your hair down," he said, _did he just say boys chased over me?_

"Did you just say boys chase after me?" I repeated my thoughts at him,

"You're so clueless," he said laughing his blue eyes bouncing in delight, "now let's go!" he said pulling me off the store but before he could I stopped him,

"James, we have to pay," I said,

"I didn't bring galleons," he said shyly,

"Neither did I," I responded, well shit, we are screwed now, well not that I wanted to buy these clothes, _okay I sort of do alright? They make me feel good-looking and girls need to feel good-looking once in a while._

"Then we are screwed," I said,

"Not if we don't get caught," he said and suddenly he grasped my arm and started running of the store a lot of beeping sounds turning off as we ran farther and farther away until we reached a corner and hid in it,

"Are you bleeding mad?" I asked, out of breath, it isn't very easy to run with high heels, and a tight short skirt.

"Most likely, but it worked didn't it," he said smiling,

"I guess it did," I said ripping of the price tag of my clothes, _I feel like a rebel, is it bad that I kind of like it? _

_

* * *

_

I was dancing in the middle of the club going bollocks, guys were smothering against me, and I was smothering against them I didn't really care, I didn't really care about them there, or anything for that matter. So I had kind of had a few drinks, and by kind of I mean like twenty,_ but twenty is nothing, nothing really, I'm completely normal, completely normal smothering against older looking guys who look like they kind of want to kiss me and do something else, but it's all completely normal, y'know._

"Here we go," I sang along with the song jumping up and down along with the rest of the club,

"Come with me," the three blokes next to me sang,

"There's a world out there that we should see," I screamed along,

"Take my hand," an attractive bloke next to me sang taking my hand, I shook it off immediately, I mean I'm drunk _but, but what? _I grabbed the blokes hand again,

"Close your eyes," I sang closing my eyes,

"With you right here, Imma rocketeer, so let's fly!" The whole room sang loudly jumping to the beat of the song, have I mentioned I like this song, it's pretty and it makes me fly, y'know cause it says let's fly, haha, let's fly.

"Up, up, he-" I was cut of by the bloke full on kissing me in the middle of the club, oh cool a bloke kissing me, I'll kiss back just for the hell of it, ew his tongue, meh, who cares, meep, he's grabbing my ass,

"Dude," James said pushing the attractive bloke next to me off me, grasping my wrist, _woah why is James so angry geez, _I giggled, _it's just a bloke, kissing, and my ass, no biggie, not at all, where is James taking me, why are we in this weird tube thing, oh no we're appa- what is it again, I feel sick, oh right! It's called apparating, oh no I'm going to barf._

So I barfed on James' shoes right in the moment we arrived at the Potter house through apparation, I giggled loudly, while he looked grossed out and screamed,

"Al, get down here!" he screamed, _ow my ears hurt, _

"Stop screaming James," I said falling on top of him giggling once again, "I want to dance," I said grabbing James' arms and throwing them in the air jumping around, _okay I don't want to dance anymore I'm tired, _I fell on the floor next to my vomit, I giggled, "It's green!" I exclaimed, touching it.

"What the-" I heard another voice, "what did you do to her?" _It's Al! I love Al._

"Al! I love you!" I exclaimed, "come down here, it's green," I said touching it again, hehe it's green.

"Just please help me get her to the bed," James said desperately, _is he alright?_

"Are you alright James?" maybe he was sad because his secret girlfriend who was actually dating Albus didn't want to break up with Albus or him, "are you sad because Heather doesn't want to break up with you or Albus because she loves you both, but just wants to keep a secret affair with you and the one with Albus not a secret?" they suddenly both became very still,

"_What?" _Albus snarled angrily at James,

"What's wrong Al?" I asked worried, "I don't want you to be sad," my eyes started closing, _I'm tired, _"I'm tired," I exclaimed, but they both ignored me as Al threw a punch at James' face, _I'm tired, _"I'm tired," I said again, both fighting too much to notice. _Hmph, maybe I should sing myself to sleep, yep, sounds good._

_She wears her pink panties to sleep,_

_her family sees her and she squeaks,_

_who is this idiotic loon we see,_

_well none other that Rose Weasley._

_I like this song, I like sleep, _I thought as I fell asleep on the entrance floor of the Potter house.

* * *

**I liked this chapter, haha, anyway thanks for all the reviews guys! Glad you think it's funny, review?**


	4. Scream

Isn't it just lovely when you wake up to the scream of your insane aunt when you have fucking terrible headache thanks to your crazy cousin taking you to a club and letting you drink when your seventeen?

_Trust me it's a thrilling adventure,_

"JAMES! ALBUS! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" I heard a screech, a scary screech I might add coming from downstairs, _well that's my lovely aunt Ginny._

Suddenly I woke up and remembered what had happened yesterday, _well truly I only remembered that some attractive bloke had made out with me but other than that, nothing, I have no idea how I ended up in Albus's bed._

I got up, my head suddenly feeling dizzy and getting a sharp pain that made me groan in annoyance, I placed my feet on the ground and slowly stood up being careful not to get one of those horrendous pains.

I somehow made my way downstairs,which was no easy task and saw Ginny screaming at her two sons, with Harry by her side, quiet without muttering a word. James looked drowsy and like he wasn't listening much, and Albus looked like he was about to shit his pants. I gave a low chuckle that really only made my head hurt more.

Also my stupid decision to chuckle made Ginny and Harry and my two cousins notice my presence. Ginny eyes and mouth opened wide, Harry looked away, and my cousins looked like they were going to laugh themselves, _stupid gits. _

"Rose," Ginny started, _okay she doesn't sound too mad maybe she isn't mad she's probably fine she won't say anything, right? _Wrong, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU WEARING? WHY ARE YOU HERE? IT WAS ALL YOU JAMES WASN'T IT? YOU TOOK YOUR UNDERAGE COUSIN TO A CLUB? WHAT DO YOU THINK I WILL SAY TO YOUR AUNT? SHE WILL BE SO DISAPPOINTED BUT NOT MORE DISAPPOINTED THAN I AM RIGHT NOW IN ALL THREE OF YOU!"

"But-" Albus started,

"NO BUTS," she said when suddenly the main door swung open revealing a rather, yet not surprising, smug-looking Scorpius Malfoy at the door. Remember how I told you that Malfoy is Albus's best friend? It's horrendous and he practically lives at the Potter's which used to be a bit strange due to the old rivalry between my uncle Harry and Malfoy's father, Malfoy Senior, not a nice man I might add, but anyway most of the family has gotten used to it by now except James who still hates the kid, and me who well, _detests the bloody mother fucking git. _Even his slightly attractive face, _what did I just say, _doesn't matter because he is a git through and through.

Suddenly everyone went quiet, even Ginny, I could tell she was embarrassed, for me, _oh fuck I'm dressed like a prostitute and Malfoy is right there staring at me like a fucking git. _

"Oi, Malfoy stop staring at my cousin," James suddenly exclaimed making both him and me go bright red, I covered my face and walked away making my way upstairs the throbbing pain in my head continuing to torture me.

I jumped on my bed and though to myself, _will my luck every fucking change?_

I was now showered and clean wearing a pair of Albus's shorts and a random old t-shirt he had, I looked disastrous, but what can you do about it?

The whole Potter family and Malfoy and I sat around the table eating lunch and no one really talked except Malfoy muttering something to Albus which caused him to glance at me and smile suspiciously, _really Albus, really? Haven't you ever heard of of subtlety, _I thought as I gave him a death-glare that I think worked real well, I could be a Death Eater with this face of mine, _I don't really think that's a good thing..._

"Are you really going to tell mum?" I asked innocently to Harry and Ginny,

"We can't exactly lie to Hermione, not that we don't want to but it's just physically impossible, she just _knows _if your lying you of all people should know that Rose," Uncle Harry said, I made a grunting sound while moving the food on my plate without eating any of it, I wasn't hungry at all, and my headache which still hadn't decided to leave didn't help much either.

"Eat Rose," Ginny said,

"No," I replied,

"She probably wants to lose weight to look better in her slutty clothes," Malfoy said suddenly everyone turned to stare at him and I exploded with rage,

"Why don't you shut your bloody mouth Malfoy no one wants to hear your stupid fucking conclusions!" I blasted at him, Ginny and Harry stared at me for my language and Ginny ever muttered a low,

"Rose!" but it wasn't too loud, they were probably surprised for my language, I had never swore in front of my family, not the elders anyway, but each second I cared less and less what they though, _I really have no idea what is going on with me, maybe it's the headache?_

My mother suddenly apparated in the living room, why is everyone appearing everywhere it's uncomfortable and I don't like it. She looked angry, _did she know already, _but then she said I hear her mutter, "Ron," over and over again in a frustrated matter, that must be it, he must be on her nerves, they get in fights like these all the time. Dad does something dumb like forget put his clothes in the right place and suddenly the world has ended and mum explodes telling him how she tells him over and over again to not to that and how she is tired of doing everything herself and that she feels under appreciated. She then comes to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house, we're on that part of the process right now, and rants on to them about this situation. Ron apparates a few minutes later, _oh well isn't that just great my dad is coming as well! _tells her he's sorry begs her on his knees that he won't do it again and they kiss, _blegh, _and peace returns to earth. For a little while.

"What happened this time?" Ginny asked, I saw my mum open her mouth about to start to blab when she saw me,

"What are you wearing Rose?" I pursed my lips, "those aren't your pajamas," I kept my mouth shut, but then decided I should just get the shit over with or it would just get worst I mean she couldn't shout at me too much in front of Ginny, Harry, Albus, James, _and _Malfoy, well I hope she wouldn't.

"I went to a club," I said simply, her eyes went wide and I regretted my decision but I knew it was too late to go back, "remember yesterday when you sent James to get me? Yeah well, he didn't tell Aunt Ginny, or Uncle Harry about me staying, plus, we went to go get clothes for me too look well _appropriate _for the club," I skipped the part about us stealing or she would _Avada Kedavra _me for sure, "and we went there and yeah I got drunk," I said as if it was nothing, _oh shit what the fuck did I just do?_

"Rose Weasley, home, _now," yay! Let's throw a fucking party._

* * *

"Why? Rose, why? Why would you do such a thing! We didn't raise you like this, all those normal teenagers that do that and we raised you to be good, with good manners and not to do such stupid things! You know what I was doing at your age?" It had been already an hour that she was lecturing me, and she had already gone through the screaming part, now she was in the part b: where she got all sad and disappointed in me. Yep, I knew the process even though it has only happened once before, and I was ten. It was Grandma Molly's birthday and they had made a giant cake that said "Happy Birthday Molly," not only that but the room was decorated very nicely, and that day my stupid clumsiness decided to show up accidently slip and grab one of the strips that were hanging in the room to not fall only making it worst since it broke and I fell head-on the lovely cake leaving the room a ruin. I had gotten a nice talk from mum after, filled with lovely screaming from her vocal chords. Memories, _aren't they lovely?_

"I'm sorry I'm not the _Chosen One's _best friend, mum" I snapped back at her, I was already bored of her words and honestly just wanted to snuggle in bed and read a book.

"Don't get smart with me Rose Weasley? What I'm saying is I thought we were both similar and in these past few years you have been brilliant getting great grades and everything your O.W.L's were spectacular, I don't get why all of the sudden you've burst like this? First, quitting your job and now this, what's next?" I stayed quiet, "nothing is next, you are staying in your room for the rest of the summer and all you'll do is get a head start for school because I'm keeping your owl so you can't message any of your friends!" my eyes went wide with horror,

"But Mo-"

"No Rose, this is not an argument, up to your room, _NOW!" _she screeched angering me enough for me to race up the stairs and slam the door behind me locking myself in my room.

_Obviously she does this to me? I have to be perfect don't I? Just because she was this fucking amazingly smart which I have to be one too, and I do one bloody thing wrong for one night and it's the end of the world? I'm not even as bad as some teenagers, it's not like I'm doing drugs or having sex with some random guy at the club, _I suddenly realized that I still had that horrible headache from the morning, _well fuck, if I'm locked in this room I might as well do something useful._

You might think I snatched a book and started to read, well I was planning on doing that earlier but since that's what my mother wanted me to do I was absolutely not going to do it, the last thing I was planning to do was flatter my mum. I walked to my bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror, my ginger hair standing out the most of my face. I wasn't an ugly girl to be honest, I was alright, people mostly noticed me thanks to my hair and when I was younger I had gotten some nasty comments but after my third year no one bothered me anymore, and someone thinking on doing it in the future wouldn't be able to do it anymore, because I wasn't going to be ginger anymore.

A few seconds later of complicated spells and a few tricks that I got from a beauty book one of my cousins had gotten me I stared at my reflection once again to see a new Rose Weasley, the same blue eyes, different personality, and definitely different _blonde _hair.


End file.
